It All Began At A Video Game Store
by AngelWings14530
Summary: It's Christmas, well almost and Bubbles is doing some last minute shopping. Or at least trying to since she keeps getting distracted. Bubbles meets someone while shopping and hangs out with him afterwards. This is a story of how a ruff fell for a puff. And not just any ruff, the smart one and counterpart to the girl who's everything nice. Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

It All Began At A Video Game Store Chapter 1 Distractions While Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"Awe!" I squealed then rushed into the shoes store. I tried on like 10 different pairs of shoes, I was moving my ankle back and fourth wearing a wedge, seeing if I like it. "Shopping for your sisters, Bubbles?" A girl from my class, Abby asks. She's wearing her store uniform, I forgot she worked here. Her dark brown hair is in braided low pigtails and she wears thick black framed glasses. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot that's my reason for coming here!" I said panicked. Abby giggled, "Happy to jog your memory, Bubbles. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, grey hazel eyes shining.

I thought for a moment, then the light bulb finally went off in my head. "Yeah, actually there is." I said smiling. I left the store saying my goodbye and thank you to Abby. I got Blossom the boots she's been wanting ever since they came on some commercial. They are black leather boots with belts criss-crossed, they are super cute too! I window shop looking for something for Buttercup. Being the Christmas season the mall is pretty busy. I'm last-minute shopping this year because I got my paycheck late, it's December 20th today. I already got what Professor wanted which is some huge science encyclopedia, it's really heavy!

I almost walked by the video game store, Buttercup loves video games. I enter and start my search. Knowing my sister, she'd want something to do with beating people up or killing something. I randomly select a game, _Halo 4_. Hmm... Buttercup has been begging Professor for this game but he keeps telling her no. She is so going to love me for this. I look up about to walk to the cash register when I see flaming red-orange hair covered by a red baseball cap. I narrow my eyes at him, I'd better keep my eyes on him because being the ruff that he is, he might try to steal something.

I do my best to follow/spy on him while looking like a normal customer and avoiding being discovered by him. It's a lot of work for a girl to do. He picks up a game and looks at it, flipping it back and forth, looking irritated then putting it back. I furrow my brows in confusion, if he's here to steal why would he be pick-y to take something? I follow him, I gasp a little when he turns my way. I crouch down really fast behind two video game racks that are back-to-back, my fingers gripping the side of the racks so I don't fall over. He sighed, then came near me looking down at my not-so-clever hiding place.

"You suck at stalking, you know." he said exasperated. I got up slowly, and smiled sheepishly at him. "Ah." was all I could manage to say, then laugh nervously afterwards. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, "I'm not going to steal anything. Just looking for gifts." he said flipping though games, avoiding looking at me. "Oh." I said then cleared my throat. "Gifts for who?" I asked. He raised a copper eyebrow at me, "Who do you think, Blondie?" he said sarcastically. "Oh. Right, Butch and Boomer." I said. He nodded, I sighed and looked away for a minute. I walked around him and picked up a _World of Warcraft_ game.

"Hmm... maybe you should get Boomer some RPG(Role Playing Game), I remember him telling me he's into that kind of stuff." I said, not really thinking. "When the hell did you talk to Boomer?" he asks me sort of irritated. Crap! He wasn't supposed to know that! "Never! Psh, I meant I heard him talking about it at school once." I said brushing it off, failing miserably at trying to. Brick still has that eyebrow raised at me but he lets it go. I sigh, "So, Butch. Well, being Buttercup's counterpart, I'm guessing he likes blood and gore." I said putting _World of Warcraft_ back then walking over to the violence section.

I flipped though a few before I picked one, "Here, how about this one?" I ask holding it out to him. He takes it, raising a skeptical eyebrow, then flips it back and forth. I sigh, "C'mon, who doesn't like killing zombies?" I asked smiling. He actually cracked a smile. A real smile, its all awkward and adorable. In that moment I noticed him. I _really_ noticed him. I notice how hot he is. He's wearing dark blue ripped baggy jeans with a chain clipped to the belt loops, a tight red t-shirt that you can see the outline of his muscles, covered by a worn out black leather jacket. And his face, it's so handsome. I take in his narrow set jaw, his button nose, his full yet thin lips, and those mesmerizing ruby red eyes.

I would kill for my sketch book and pencils about now. "Why are you staring at me?" he asks a little annoyed but I can hear a little hint of nervousness. My eyes widen, I was staring?! Oh, someone please kill me now! "W-What?! Oh, sorry." I said blushing a little, "It's just." I sighed not knowing if I should say it, but hey I've been having a civil conversation with him so far, so why not. "Just what?" he asked a little impatient. "Your a really good brother." I said smiling up at him. He blushes a little then brushes it off, "Psh, yeah whatever, Blondie." he said. I giggle, "I never knew there was a kind heart under all that hate. It's really sweet of you to get your brother's Christmas presents, it shows them how much you care. Even if they don't get it, I bet all they think is that they are making you buy them something." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, actually." he mumbles, I giggle a little and walk up to check out. "Why hello, Bubbles." Bert the store owner says to me, smiling, he's an older man, a little fat and he's balding. "Hello, Bert. Just this please." I said sliding _Halo 4_ across the counter. Bert raises his eyebrows in alert, "My, my Bubbles, isn't this a little violent for you? I could help you pick something else out." Bert said a little concerned. I heard Brick stifle a laugh, I giggled. "Oh, no Bert, it's for Buttercup." I said. Bert smiles of relief, "That makes much more sense." he mutters then scanned the item. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He put it in a bag along with my receipt, "That would be 40.19, darlin'." he said. I got out daddy's emergency credit card, he gave me and my sisters all one. "Thanks Bert." I said taking my bag and getting out of the way, so Brick could check out.

I walked out of the store and I sat down in one of the benches, ok let's see. I bought a gift for my family, now my friends. Which would be, Hannah, Jenna, Alex, Jake, and Mia. So I've gotta shop for 2 guys and 3 girls. I sigh, where to start. "Hey, Bubbles?" I look up to see Brick. "Yeah?" I ask him. "Thanks for helping, you know, in there and stuff." he said. I smile at him, "No problem happy to help." I said. He nodded and sighed, "So, where you off to now?" he asked. "I still have to shop for my friends." I said. "Oh." he said. "Do you- do you wanna join me?" I asked.

"No way, why would I ever want to hang out with a puff? You especially?" he said getting all sarcastic and bossy. "Well, geez. Last time I be nice to you!" I said throwing up my hands then grabbing my bags and walking away, fuming mad. And this is why I'm only friends with Boomer. Boomer and I have been friends since 6th grade when the boys started to be "good", they have an agreement with the city, if they behave they don't get a life sentence. A hand grabs hold of my arm, none to nicely either. I turn around and frown at him. "What?" I snapped. "I'm sorry." he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"For." I said stretching it out. He sighed, "Being an ass." he said. "I accept your apology. Now, goodbye." I said then started to walk again. "Wait." he said. I stop and turn back, "What?" I asked. "Can I come? There's nothing else for me to really do." he said. "Oh. So, now you want to hang out with a puff? Me especially?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him giving him my attitude. "Yeah." was all he said. I sigh, "Fine." I said then started walking to Joann Fabric's. But not before I got distracted by the pet shop.

I saw the most cutest puppy ever in the window, his front paws on the glass wagging his tail. "OMG!" I said then ran to the window. I heard a muffled woof, "You are so adorable." I said. I smiled at him and tapped my fingers on the glass, the puppy got excited and pawed at the glass. The puppy is a golden retriever. I looked down and saw a 'Help Wanted' sign. I entered the pet shop. The bell rang on the door when I came in, Brick just stood outside shaking his head at me. "Hello?" I asked, no one was at the desk. Inside the shop were cages of puppies, kittens, there were rabbit pens and guinea pig pens, and some reptiles like lizards, and birds and a fish tank. A short woman with a pixie cut, dark brown hair came from the back.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked. "Um.. Excuse me but I saw the puppy in the window." I said then pointed to him, she smiled. "How much is he?" I asked her. "Well, he's a pure breed, dear. He's not cheep. At least 2-300 dollars." she said. "Oh, wow. Well, I also saw your help wanted sign. I was wondering if I could get a application." I said. "Oh, no application needed. I'll interview you right now." she said smiling. "Oh, um.. ok." I said. "Have you ever taken care of an animal before?" she asked. "Yes, I'm a pet sitter." I said. She smiled, "Have you ever dealt with vicious animals before?" she asked. "Um, sort of." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me, "Sort of? Honey, it's a yes or a no." she said. "Then, yes." I said.

"Alright, congratulations you got the job. You start the Monday after Christmas. Your still in high school, right?" she asked. "Yes, I'm a Sophomore." I said. She nodded, "Alright, well when you get here that Monday we'll work out a schedule." she said. "Ok, thank you." I said then turned to the door, "Hey, what's your name, Kiddo?" she asked. "Bubbles Utonium." I said. She nodded, "You can call me Shelia." she said, I smiled at her and left. "Hey, what happened in there?" Brick asked. I looked at the shop then at him, "I-I think I have a job." I said furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. I've never gotten a job that fast. It's a lot to fathom, it just happened on a whim.

He chuckled lightly, I sighed and shook my head. "C'mon I already know what to look for, for Mia." I said. "Cool." he said then followed me to a Joann Fabric's store. I walked in and went straight for the charm bracelets. "If your wondering, I'm looking for a charm." I said then I showed him mine, "Mia and I got each other charm bracelets back in 4th grade when we became friends. And every holiday and birthday we get each other each a charm." I explained.

He took my right wrist and looked at it, "A yellow rose?" he asked holding up a small metal rose that's painted yellow. I smile, "It's my favorite flower. Although I really like the white calla lilies. Anyway yellow symbolizes joy. No wonder that's my favorite flower, I'm the joy and laughter of the Powerpuff's, it's kind of like a cliché." I said. He chuckled, "Yeah, it is." he said. He absently rubs his thumb back and forth across the back of my hand, "Um.. Can I have my hand back now?" I ask. He pulls away quickly, "Yeah, sorry." he said. I shrug, then continue looking.

"Ah-ha!" I said as I found it. Mia has a thing for Owls now, don't know why, but I've learned to never question my friend. She likes a different animal every month, this month it's the Owl, plus she has been dropping hints all month. Like leaving secret notes in my locker that say,'w-hoo, w-hoo'. Real creative. I check out, and we walk out the store. "So who else do you have to buy for?" he asks. "Um.. Jenna, Alex, Hannah, and Jake." I said. "Wow, 5 people plus the Professor and your sisters. Don't you think you'll be spending a bit much?" he asked. "No way, I have a lot of people who I care about. It would be wrong not to get them something for Christmas." I said.

He nodded, "Besides, I already know what to get them. Hannah and I have like the same taste in everything, I'll just get her something that I like. Jenna's a little gothic, at least she dresses that way and listens to metal and scream-o music. I'm getting her tickets to go see _Three Days Grace_, I just have to wait for them, they should be here by tomorrow. And Alex and Jake like what Jenna likes but they don't dress all gothic, I'll probably get Alex a CD that he has been bugging me about all this month, and I'll get Jake a leather jacket because his is practically falling out of it's seams." I said.

After all my shopping is done, I can sigh of relief. Ugh! I'm finally done! I can not wait to go home and sleep! I'm sitting on a bench by the food court. I smell coffee, it makes me want some. But I only drink hot chocolate, coffee tastes to bitter to me. "Hey, you want a drink?" Brick asked. "Ah, sure. Hot chocolate, please." I said digging out 5 dollars.

He takes it, "Whipped cream?" he asks. "Duh." I said smiling up at him. He shakes his head and waits in line. My iPhone started ringing, my ring tone is Courage by Orianthi. "Courage is when you're afraid/ But you keep on moving anyway/Courage is when you're in pain/But you keep on living anyway" it plays I listen to it for a little while before I answer it. I just love that song.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey, where are you?" Alex asked. "Oh, at the mall buying your present." I said. "Ooo, what'd you get me?" he asks. "Nah-uh not telling." I said. "Ugh! Fine. But anyway the reason I called well you have to get over here A.S.A.P." he said. "Oh, why? I something wrong?" I asked. "Yeah. Mia's in a wreak, she yelled at me to call you." he said, then as if on que, I heard Mia yell and hit him, "Hey!" he said annoyed. "Alright, I'll be right there. You guys at the garage?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll see you soon." he said. "You too, bye." I said then ended the call.

The garage is basically Jake's garage, it has a plush purple couch and of course a shelf of tools and stuff. Jake's motorcycle is also in there, and guitars and drums. We have a band, we formed it in middle school. I'm the lead singer, Hannah and Mia are the back-up vocals, Jake plays the drums, Jenna plays the electric guitar and Alex plays the bass guitar. "What's going on?" Brick asked handing out my hot chocolate to me, I took it. "I'm really sorry, I have to go. My best friend is in a crisis." I said getting up and gathering my bags, I basically put everything into one big bag. I kissed his cheek, "Thank you for the coca." I said smiling at him then walked away. I sipped the hot chocolate walking to my car.

Professor got my sisters and I each a car for our Sweet 16. Blossom has a red BMW convertible, Buttercup has the same car as her but in black. I have a Mustang convertible in silver. I open my door first to put my drink in the cup holder, as I fished in my pocket for my keys. I pushed the open the trunk button and put my gifts in the trunk. I slammed it down and opened my door and slid in. I slammed the door shut, and turned up the heat. It's really cold outside. I fix my sparkly black knit hat, my hair got long and wavy, golden locks spilling around my shoulders.

And I fixed my black peacoat. I turned up the radio and _Wasting All These Tears On You _by_ Cassadee Pope_ comes on, I love this song! I pull out of the parking lot and start to sing along, driving to Jake's.


	2. Chapter 2

It All Began At A Video Game Store Chapter 2 Jake's

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

I pulled into Jake's driveway. And opened my door, putting my left leg out as I take out my keys and get my half gone hot chocolate. When I turn my head my lips get crushed against another's lips. I smile against the kiss. When we pull away, I smile up at him. "Nice way of saying hello." I said giggling. Yep, Jake my best friend since 8th grade is my boyfriend. Jake has long black hair, it's messy almost always but that just makes him look hotter. And he has big amber colored eyes. When I look into them I feel an overwhelming amount of warmth.

He helped me out of the car, then closed it for me. "Isn't it a little cold to have the garage open?" I asked. He put his arm around me, "Nah, it's 30 degrees and sunny out." he said. "Yeah, that's so warm, Jake." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and we ducked under the garage door, it's only open a little. Mia is laying on the couch with her face in a pillow, and legs on Alex. "Oh, Mia." I said dropping my arms and tilting my head to the side. At the sound of her name she looked up at me with her tear stained face. She sniffed and her lip quivered. Her dark brown hair matted to her face from her tears.

"Thank God your here! She is really violent when she's upset." Alex said getting up so I could sit down. "Hold this." I said and gave Alex my hot chocolate as I sat down and opened my arms. Mia smiled weakly at me and sat up and hugged me tight. She moved closer to me, our knees touching, head on my shoulder. Well, actually she's burying her head in my chest, which would be weird under other circumstances. I un-stuck her hair from her face and stroked her hair, "Let it out." I said rubbing her back soothingly. "I think I'm all out of tears." she said sitting back up wiping them away.

"What happened, Mia?" I asked. "Axel happened." she said with a growing hate. Axel is Mia's boyfriend, she's cheer captain he's football captain, it's just natural that way. "What did he do this time?" I asked her. Axel is known to be a player, but I know he truly cares for Mia, otherwise I wouldn't even let her near him. "I caught him cheating on me with Stacy Vango." she said. I gasped a little, "That whore!" I exclaimed. I'm not ashamed I said that, it's the truth. Stacy has practically been with the entire football team well except Axel, but now she has him too. Stacy's blonde, tall and tan and according to the boys of my class super hot.

Well she is beautiful but she lets it go to her head by wearing tight tank tops and short shorts. "I know. Now she has him too. I-I just thought he wouldn't do that, he said he'd never cheat on me because he's serious about me. Well, not that serious." she said spiteful. "Oh, Mia. Think of it this way, he lost the best thing he's ever known. He doesn't deserve to be cried over, I know it hurts now but it'll get better in time. I promise." I said. She laughed a little, "Thanks mom." she teased. I smiled, "Your welcome." I said. "When did you get your heart broke?" she asked. I sighed, "When I was 6. I had a crush, and he despised me." I said.

Her eyes widened in shock, "You liked one of the ruff?" she asked. "Yeah, I did. But that's over now, besides it's Blossom's rule: no fraternizing with the enemy." I said smiling. She giggled, "Wanna do something?" she asked me. "Like what?" I asked. "Like giving me your keys to open the trunk and get my present." she said smiling widely. "No way! Your gonna have to wait until Christmas." I said crossing my arms over my chest looking away. Then arms are around my waist and a chin is on my shoulder, "Even me?" Jake asked in a baby voice giving me little kisses across my shoulder.

I squirmed out of his grip and giggled, "Yeah." I said. "You sure I can't change your mind?" he asked as he started kissing my neck and massaging it with his tounge. I let out a surprised gasp, "Jake!" I whined and squirmed out of his grip and stood up. He smirked and walked to me, I held up my hand. "Nah-uh boy, you are not going to do that to get what you want. Alex, keep him away from me." I said looking at Alex. Alex is the same height as Jake which is 6ft 2in, he has sandy blonde hair that's cut and spiked at the top, he has hazel grey eyes and is attractive but I would never date him he's like an older brother to me.

Jake and Alex are a year older than me and all my girl-friends are my age, 16. Jake had secret feelings for me and I had a secret crush on him, it got out during a game of truth or dare on Halloween. We've been dating since. Jake smirks, "Don't do it man." he said to Alex. "Well, sucks for you. I must do as the princess says, so back off." he said smiling and narrowing his eyes at Jake. "And as the princess's knight in shining armor, I shall rescue her." Jake said crossing his arms over his chest. "Armor? What armor? Your wearing a t-shirt and jeans, real charming." Alex said sarcastic.

Jake rolled his eyes at him, and looked at me with pleading amber eyes. "Stop it!" I whined. He looked down, I frowned and walked up to him. "I'm sorry." I said and kissed his cheeks then nose and lips. He smirked against the kiss, I pulled back. "Your still not getting your present early." I said. He sighed, "Fine. Then same goes for you." he said. I pouted, "Fine. It's only fair." I said. "Can we go in, I'm getting really cold." Mia said. "Yeah, c'mon." Jake said walking to the garage door that leads to the laundry room that leads to the dinning room/kitchen. Jake closed and locked the garage door as Alex, Mia and I walked into the house.

I finished my hot chocolate and threw the cup away. I took off my coat and hung it up in the front hall closet, I walked through the living room to get to it. Mia and Alex hung their coats too. Jake got the fire going in the fire place. I'm wearing a short sleeve light blue shirt that ties in the back and has ruffles overlapping each other, and dark blue skinny jeans and my black snow boots that have cotton ball things on the laces. I took off my boots, "Wow, I feel suddenly short now." I said standing back up from leaning on the wall. Jake, Mia, and Alex giggled. Jake came near me and pulled my waist close to his by using my belt loops.

I put my hands on his chest and looked up at him, "Your cute when your short." he said. I giggled, "I'm cute anyway. Height has nothing to do with it." I said. He bent down and kissed me, I stood on my tip toes, curse my height. 5ft 4in. We deepened the kiss he liked my lips wanting entry into my mouth. I pulled away, "I don't think our friends want to watch us make out." I said the walked around him. "C'mon Mia, let's pick a movie." I said. Alex groaned, "Don't pick a chick flick." he whined. I giggled, "Too bad. Jake, do you have ice cream?" I asked. He smiled, "Yeah. You know how my mom is." he said.

I smiled and got the pint of cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer while grabbing 2 spoons. Jake's mom is a pretty awesome lady. She's divorced at 32, she's a lawyer and she leaves a stock of ice cream in the fridge for those crappy days that involve men. Jake got out the blankets from the front hall closet. Mia and I sat on the floor our backs against the couch. Jake sat behind me, legs on either side of me. Mia and I arrange our blanket, sitting cross legged, knees touching. I put the ice cream in the middle, and hand Mia a spoon, we giggle.

Then I open the new ice cream and Mia starts the movie. "What did you pick, Mia?" I asked. "The Notebook." she said. I sighed adoringly, "I love that movie! Jake, your mom is awesome." I said. He chuckled, "You already know that." he said. Alex groaned, "Oh, hush Alex. You can act like your sickened by the movie, but I know you secretly love it." I said. He rolled his eyes at me. Then the movie started and Mia and I dug in.

Not too far into the movie, where they are dancing in the street lights. Jake opens his mouth and I give him some ice cream. He eats it and kisses my cheek, he's done that all through out the movie. Yes, I share my boyfriends spit, I kind of have to if we're down each other's throats. Besides, Mia, Jake and I are sharing ice cream from the same carton. You can tell were not to squeamish about germs.

Jake told me to move up, I put the spoon in my mouth and scooted up, he sat down and pulled me back against him. I snuggled against him, "Holy shit! Your arms are cold." he said. Mia and Alex shushed him. I giggled, I knew he liked it. "I guess I didn't notice." I said. Jake put his arms around me, I moved to my side and snuggled my head into his chest and continued watching the movie. After the movie we were all in tears and it's 7 o'clock. Mia and Alex left, "You don't have to go too." Jake said holding me as I walk to get my coat, I giggled. "I have to, dad's probably wondering where I am, I was supposed to be home an hour ago." I said.

"Please, you can stay here. Just tell your dad you'll be staying over. Please, don't go." he pleaded. I sighed and turned around and looked into his pleading eyes. "Ok." I said. He smiled brightly, "Yay! Well, mom's not going to be home till 11. I'll make you something what do you want?" he asked. "Whatever, I don't care. I love your cooking." I said. Jake smiled and walked into the kitchen. I took out my iPhone and called dad, "Bubbles Utonium where have you been?" he demanded. "I'm at Jake's. Mia was here and was upset." I said. "Oh. Is she alright?" he asked not angry anymore.

"Yeah. But I was wondering if I could stay over." I said. He sighed, "I suppose. Good thing it's Christmas break, or I wouldn't let you." he said. "Thanks daddy." I said. "Wait, are you staying at Mia's or at Jake's?" he asked. I giggled, "Bubbles!" he yelled. "Bye, daddy." I said all innocently then hung up the phone while he yelled in the background, "Don't you dare hang -" then I hung up. Jake made me a grilled cheese sandwich, he added ham in it. He made himself one too. After we ate, we went up to Jake's room, and started playing his Xbox 360. Were playing some battling game with Mario characters, Zelda characters and others.

Jake has a TV mounted to his wall and obviously a Xbox360 system and games. He has a desk next to the TV and the window, and he has a laptop. He has a walk-in-closet and a queen sized bed with a black and white comforter. Hours later at 11pm, his mom came up to tell us she was going to bed, then left. "Bo-Yah! Tell me, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl! Three times in a row!" I said excited standing up over Jake. He puts his controller down and stands up, looming over me. Damn my shortness! He started kissing me, he pulled me close. "It feels awesome." he said when he pulled away.

He turned off the TV, and put the controllers on his desk. Then he turned back to me and kissed me licking my lips again for entry. I allow him this time, he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist, I push my hips up, getting a moan out of him. I smirk against the kiss. He plops me on the bed, my back against his back board. He slides me down and unties my shirt then pulls it up and over my head. I throw my knit hat down with my shirt, and I snake my fingers up his chest and play scratch him then pull his shirt off. He moves from my mouth to my neck, as his hands work their way in my hair and at my jeans button.

His left hand that was in my hair moved to my breast, he slid his hand under my black and blue polka-dot bra, then unclasped it. I gasped a little, "Jake." I said a little breathless but still firm. He stopped and looked at me, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I shook my head, "Nothing, but don't you think it's a little too fast?" I asked. He smirked, "You want me to go slower?" he asked. I play hit his arm, "No. I'm serious. Don't get me wrong, I love you but not tonight. I'm a little tired, can't we just sleep?" I asked. He sighed, "You sure?" he asked. I nodded, "Please. I just want you to hold me." I said. "Ok." he said then rolled off me and got up.

It's not like we haven't done that yet. Because we have. That's right the sweet innocent Bubbles isn't so innocent anymore. It's just I really didn't want to do that tonight, a lot has happened today and I'm really exhausted. He got me one of his flannel shirts to sleep in. I slipped off my jeans and put the shirt on, he slipped off his jeans and crawled into bed. I crawled in afterwards, and I hugged him, my head on his chest, his arms draped protectively over me. "Good night." I said. He kissed my forehead, "Night." he said. Then we fell asleep.


End file.
